Batteries, and in some cases, lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries are a multibillion dollar industry. However, the cost of failed or dangerous batteries are sufficient to wipe out billions of dollars of market cap in a matter of days. For example, Samsung™ realized a $20 billion hit in the market due to a pair of battery recalls.
Currently, there are no efficient, effective methods or tools to detect small leaks in batteries such as Li-ion batteries. With Li-ion battery leaks, electrolytes leaking from the battery are highly flammable organic compound, and leave behind toxic and corrosive salts. These leaks may cause buildup of flammable vapors that can lead to devastating fires, short circuits, and personnel contact hazards.
Currently, leaks can be detected by examining surfaces with a microscope or loupe to find a pin hole, or in many cases, to use the human nose to smell around the battery to find the leak. However, none of these methods are particularly effective, accurate, or safe.
Thus, an effective and efficacious method for leak detection and localization, which does not require a laboratory or intensive training, may be beneficial.